The Strawberry And The WerePanther
by TheTresEspada
Summary: When Ichigo finds out her Father has went missing in the woods, what will she do to get him back when she comes across a terrifying beast! Following the story of 'Beauty And The Beast' Rated M for swearing and lemon in later chapters since this will go on past the original tale. GrimmXFem!Ichi LEMON AU


**Authors Note: After reading a few Fairy Tale FanFictions, I couldn't resist the urge to write my own version of 'Beauty And The Beast' but please remember this won't be a Romance story like my other pieces of work but the characters will still show affection... And sadly I had to use a GrimmXHime image for the cover but just imagine it as GrimmXFemIchi Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land called Hueco Mundo, a glorious pure white castle, stands in the Forest, home to a Prince. Because this Prince had everything his heart desired, it made the boy spoiled, selfish, and cruel. But that had all change that one faithful winter's night...

A pale, sickly-looking old woman came to the Castle, Las Noches in seek of shelter due to the harsh winter weather the sky had produced and in return for a roof over her head, a simple red rose. The selfish Prince, revolted by her ugly appearance scoffed at poor beggar and sent the old hag away. Before leaving, she warned him he should not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found from within the body.

When he turned to face the woman once again, a bright flash clouded his vision. The so-called old woman had transformed into a beautiful enchantress. The now terrified Prince tried to repent for his sins, but by then it was too late, for she had seen that there was no compassion within his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast that all would fear, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there with him.

The Prince ashamed by his monstrous look, the beastly Prince concealed himself in his castle with only a magic mirror as his window to the outside world. The rose that the enchantress had left him was truly an enchanted rose, one that would bloom for many years to come. If the beast could learn to love another being, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. But if not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for always and eternity.

...As the years went by, the beast fell into despair and lost all hope of ever finding love...

...For who could learn to ever love a beast...

* * *

A little town, a quiet village: everyday was like the one before. This small town known as Karakura Town with its small group waking up every day to take part in the same routine. It was a routine that a certain orange-haired teen absolutely loathed and refused to be part in. Said teen was walking down the street with her close friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"You see this town Tatsuki? Every day like clockwork, the same old thing happens!" the orange-haired teen exclaimed.

The girl gave a puzzled look, "What do you mean, Ichigo?"

She spun round in a circle, pointing at the people as they went on with their daily business of setting up shop, "Everybody does the same thing around here..." She sighed, "It's been the same ever since I was young. I just wish it didn't have to be so boring in Karakura Town."

"Ichigo, you've got to try looking at this place in perspective!" Tatsuki attempt to be helpful and cheer up her long time friend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Tatsuki..."

They continued walking for a bit, that was until Keigo, her crazy friend came running up to them, gasping for breath, "I-Ichigo, s-something terrible has happened!"

The teen rolled her eyes in a bored fashion, "What's happened now, Keigo?"

"It's your Father, Ichigo! H-He's gone missing!"

"What? Where on Earth did he go now?" A faint stupid Goat-Face could be heard if you had excellent hearing that is.

"The last person to see him said he went off into the woods earlier today."

Ichigo muttered under her breath, "That crazy father of mine. Damn it. I'll catch up later guys; I best go find him in case he may be in trouble, later Tatsuki, Keigo." And with that, Ichigo was on her way to her home to fetch her Stallion, Tensa so that she'd be able to follow his trail much quicker than by foot.

* * *

At the time this was going on, Isshin Kurosaki had been looking for some herbs out in the woods to use for his latest medication. But after a while of searching for a specific herb, he came across a pack of wolves, despite being quite strong he knew he was outnumbered by too many animals and even an idiot would know it was no use trying to waste his energy on attacking a pack.

It seemed like all hope of escaping the pack was lost, until he came upon an enormous castle. With no other options left, he had no choice but to begin banging on the gates screaming for help, hoping someone would answer his calls. And, strangely enough, the gates opened as if they had heard his cries. Isshin wandered inside, anxious to see what it held inside.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the castle entrance hall, stood two seemingly normal objects as they observed the older man coming inside their home.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" the man asked.

The clock leaned over to the candlestick next to him, "Great, now you've done it Renji! I told you we shouldn't of let him in!"

"We couldn't very well let him get eaten alive by wolves, now could we?!" The candlestick said in return.

"Is anyone home? Hello?" Isshin kept saying.

"Maybe if we stay quiet, he might just go away." The clock said with a worried expression as he faced the candlestick.

Isshin, being the insistent man that he was, kept pressing on, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I got lost in the woods after being chased and I was looking for a place to stay before the wolves got to me."

"Do **NOT** say a single word, Renji. _Not one word._" The clock pressed on the word not, hoping it would seep into his thick-headed friends mind.

"Poor guy, I mean c'mon Uryū, have a heart! Sir, you're welcome here!" he said lighting his candles followed by Uryū quickly blowing them out before the man was able to see the pair.

Isshin stopped pacing around the room he currently been wandering around, "Now wait a minute, I heard that! Whoever spoke, I demand you show yourself!"

With a big grin on his waxy face, so to speak, Renji came out into the open with his candles aflame, "Hello Sir!"

"And Farewell to you!" Uryū fussed as he tried shoving the old man out the door and back outside.

"Wait!" Isshin yelled before he could be kicked out, "You're a-a talking clock!"

The clock rolled his eyes, "Amazing, yes and quite hard to explain, now please leave us!"

Renji jabbed him in the side, "Uryū, I'm surprised at you! You're better than this!"

"But we have to get him out before the Master finds him!" Uryū said, keen on getting the man away.

"Come sit by the fire, man. You must be freezing after being outside for so long." Renji gestured his flames to the large, royal blue chair sitting near the fireplace.

Uryū gaped at the candlestick, "Are you mad?" His face fell at seeing the man collapse in the cushioned chair, "Oh no! Not the Master's chair!" He covered his eyes, "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this! I'm not a part of this madness!"

A rather well-looking duster with light grey feathers came in, "Oh my, what have we here?" She said observing the fatigued stranger, "Do my eyes deceive me? Or is this a man I see? It's certainly been such a long time since I've seen a real man! No offense to you both." She said looking at the clock and candlestick, "Mind if I sit here?" She said sitting on the man's lap.

Isshin had no idea what to do, after all he was talking to inanimate objects at the moment."Umm Hello."

"Alright, this has gone **WAY** too far Renji, get him out of here!" Uryū pleaded, trying to get rid of the man as quickly as possible.

"Care for a blanket?" She draped a blanket over him, "I just love older men." And Rukia had gone mad...

"Rukia, you are always trying to make me jealous." Renji turned away from the current scene, "Well it won't work this time!"

The feather duster got up and shuffled over to him, "Me? What about _you_? With all the other women here!" The pair began shouting names back and forth until Renji had enough...

"Renji, listen to me!" Uryū shouted, intent on getting the candlestick's attention, "We've got to get this man out! If the master finds him-!"

Before he could finish, the other rested a candle on his shoulder, "Uryū, calm down. The Master will never know what happened, this gentleman will be gone by time he catches on of something going on..."

Almost as if on cue, a deafening roar echoed throughout the halls, edging towards them.

Renji's expression changed to a more worried one, Uryū now gloating, "As I was saying, he's bound to find out sooner or later..."

**"****There is a stranger here, I can sense it."**

"Master…" Renji stammered, "Allow me to explain the situation! The poor man was cornered by a pack of wolves!"

**"****Who let him in here?"**

Uryū, more frightened than ever, piped up, "Master? May I be one to say that… Well I was against the whole thing from the start!" He turned towards Renji.

**"****Who dares disobey me?"**

"Oh dear..." Rukia said, edging away.

**"****You have all betrayed me!"**

At last, a blue-furred beast, covered in bones stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" The hoarse voice of the beast spoke.

"Uh… my name is Isshin Kuro-"

**"**What are you doing in _**my**_ castle?" The beast interrupted ferociously.

"I… I was just…"

He dashed over to the man trembling in the chair, "You are** NOT **welcome here!"

Hovering above the stranger, he stared down, looking into terrified eyes.

"It's hideous, isn't it?"

"No, not at all! I just-"

"Come to stare at the BEAST of this town, haven't you?" He roared in fury.

Isshin jumped out of the chair and away from the beast, "I'm sorry! I was just looking for a place to stay until the Wolves disbanded!"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay alright!" He growled as he lunged forward at the cowering man. As screams of panic came from Isshin Kurosaki...

* * *

Ichigo rushed home, knowing too well no amount of running would be able to get her as close as she could with her Father only her stallion, Tensa could catch up to her missing Father. As Ichigo reached her home, rushing through the front door and didn't notice her visitor sitting at the table...

"Hello Ichigo" A smooth voice rang through the room.

Finally now noticing the unexpected guest, "A-Aizen?" The orange-haired girl stuttered fearing what could happen while being alone with the man. "What do you want?" Her hands in fists gently shaking from fear of being with him.

"Why, I've come for you of course." Standing up, Aizen stalked over to you, his hands ghosting over your body then wrapping around her well-curved hips.

She pushed him away not wanting to be near him, "Aizen, I don't have time for this I have to go find my Farther."

"What? That old goof, he's better off left missing. Anyways I thought you didn't like your Father."

"I may not adore him but I still love him enough to go save him, I suggest you leave Aizen." Ending rather harshly, Ichigo pushed him out the door and locked it shut hoping it would be enough to stop him from re-entering.

"I have to go find Goat-Face." She sighed, pushing off of the door and running through their small home to reach their stables where her prized black stallion Tensa was. A faint noise of a whistle could be heard as Tensa lifted up his head in order to see who was calling, standing up to the sight of his Master.

"Tensa, we have to find Farther, he hasn't been seen since he went into the woods earlier today." Tensa knelt down, letting his Master up onto his back as he galloped towards the woods.

* * *

"I will get you Ichigo if it's the last thing I do." Aizen wanted Ichigo's hand in marriage but every time he proposed she refused, claiming that they were too different. Aizen always got what he wanted, and this would be no different. If he wanted her as a wife, he'd get her...

* * *

Tensa came to a slow and steady stop before the large white castle named Las Noches came into sight, Ichigo's mouth a gape staring up at the tremendous castle. Snapping out of it, she began to look around all the walls and towers that rose above. Ichigo sighed, knowing she'd have to go inside sooner or later. She had a feeling Goat-Face was in there.

Ichigo was a little worried and decided to wrap her arms around Tensa's thin neck as he began to stomp nervously. She slid down and off of his back holding her muzzle in your hands, trying to calm him down from the frightening situation. Ichigo slowly turned and looked up at the pale, snow white gate, calming her nerves and stepping through the magnificent gates; to her dismay they were open, meaning Goat-Face was here for sure. As the orange-haired teen made her way through the courtyard she called out, but received not a single word in reply. She sighed and looked at the large doors before herself which led to the castle itself.

Poking her head through the doors, she looked around, hoping to try and catch a glimpse of someone or preferably her Father. However, the only living people to be found were currently arguing amongst one another, on the second floor.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Uryū scolded Renji. Was the candlestick listening to him? Nope. You'd think the candle would listen to him but no, of course not. "And then you insisted on him staying here! Baka…" Uryū turned around and tried to mimic Renji from earlier. "Let's have some tea, come sit in the Master's chair and mess with Rukia!"

Renji sighed and lifted his head up to face Uryū. "I was just trying to cut the guy some slack. No need to be a spoil-sport."

"No need to be a…! Why you-" Uryū clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"Umm, hello?" Ichigo sighed when all she heard was just an echo. He orange-haired teen stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Father, are you in here?" Carefully, she made her way up a set of stairs before her and continuing upwards. All the walls were so white and bare, how the hell would she find Goat-Face and then get out of here without getting the least bit lost was beyond her. Oh well, she'd have to figure that out herself...

Yachiru hopped along the floor excitedly as she searched for her Mama amongst all the dishes in the kitchen. Finally spotting her on the counter, she made her way up jumps of joy and landed beside her. "Mama, there's a girl in the castle!"

"Oh, really Yachiru, you shouldn't make up such lies," she said as she poured some warm water into a large bowl. Yachiru pouted and hopped closer as her Mother added some soap to the warmish water.

"But it's not a lie! I really saw her, honest!" Orihime sighed, bending down and carefully tossing Yachiru into the soapy water.

"Come on, you have to take a bath, silly." As Orihime began to clean the little cup up, Rukia the duster, walked in happily.

"Hey Orihime, did you know there's a girl in the castle?" Orihime paused and looked down at her feathery friend. Yachiru giggled and flung herself backwards, back into the soap suds.

"See? I told ya' Mama!"

* * *

Uryū flared up and pointed savagely at the snoozing candle. "Stupid, lazy, self-centered, irresponsible, cand-"

"Farther?"

Uryū froze and turned towards the doorway as Renji lifted his head and looked as well. Both were shocked as Ichigo walked in, probably searching for the Man who had recently been locked way. The two looked at each other for a moment before scrambling to the door and looking around the frame. Yup, they weren't imagining things.

"You see Uryū that is what we call a girl. I know you've never actually seen o-"

"I know what a girl is you baka!" Uryū snapped as a blush crept across his clockwork face. Of course, with the exception of some of the other items in the castle, he hasn't seen a normal girl in a long, long time...

Renji crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well, since this is obviously the girl who's going to be the one to break the spell, I'm off to make her 'acquaintance.'" Renji quickly explained before giving chase to the orange-haired teen. Uryū blinked before following after the candlestick.

"RENJI, wait a minute!"

So the two decided to follow after the mysterious teen as she made her way through the white halls. "Goat-Face?" Ichigo got a fright once a door opened behind her. She quickly ran through, looking around for the one who opened it for her. "Hello is anyone here?" No one came into her vision; however, she saw a moving light going up and around the winding stair case. _Maybe they know where Goat-Face is! _She thought. "Hey, wait! I'm looking for my father, can you help me? Hello?!" When she reached the top, in search of any trace that the stranger might've been there was now gone. She sighed "Okay, I know I wasn't imagining that..." Renji watched from his position in a wall indent as the orange-haired teen stopped to look around. "Is there anyone here?"

"Ichigo?"

She gasped as a familiar voice which echoed through one of the many caged doors before you. Lost in the moment she shouted, "Daddy!" Running past a torch, you paused to take it off its hanging before kneeling down in front of the door that held Isshin. Her Father stuck his hand through the bars and tightly grasped hold of Ichigo's. He smiled weakly and brought your hand to his cheek.

"How ever did you find me?" he asked. You reached through the bars to grab his other hand before bringing them both to your face and blowing warm air on them.

"Your hands are freezing cold! Why are you even in this place?" you shouted, demanding an answer. Panic ran through your body as he hunched over to cough, spittle's of blood emerging to join a few others on the floor. He doesn't have his medicine, stupid Goat-Face. "Okay, we have to get you out of here! You need to get your medicine never mind the herbs you attempted to get for the clinic!"

"Ichigo…" he called as she began looking for a way to open the door to his cell. "Ichigo, please listen to me, I want you to get out of here." You dropped back down onto your knees and gripped the bars, shaking your head.

"Hell no! Not until I beat the crap out of whoever did this to you!" you declared with a growl. She looked down, her voice barely over a whisper, "I already lost Mother, I don't want to lose you as well." Isshin sat up shaking his head gently. Reaching through the bars he cupped her cheek with a freezing hand, wiping away bitter tears that had began to fall.

"Look, there's no time to explain. You just have to leave **now**, you understand? You are to run and never look back." he told her sternly. She shook your head as more tears began to well up in her now cold hazel eyes. She wiped them away and look up to his face, shaking her head.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving without you! Come on, let's-" she began, but was soon cut off as something let out a roar, and proceeded to grab the orange-haired teens' shoulder and spun Ichigo around away from the door.

"Another intruder?!" he roared.

"Ichigo, PLEASE run!"

The torch flew from her delicate hand and landed a few feet away; giving the white walls a reddish tint. She looked around frantically trying to find what had grabbed her. Your eyes finally landed on a towering shadow standing before her, face cloaked by the darkness. "W-Who are you?"

"Who am _I_? You break into _my_ castle and you're asking who _I_ am?" he growled. Even in the darkness of the room, she saw something resembling a tail twitching clearly in agitation. She felt a pang of fear wash over her form a moment, but quickly shoved it away and gulped, clearly terrified.

"I've just come for my Father, so could you please let him out of this cage? He has a serious medical condition and he can't last long without his medicine!" The figure moved around the glow of the torch as he got closer.

"Well, he should of thought about that before he broke into someone's home!" he spat. She looked back at the door as Isshin began to cough harshly yet again, spattering the floor with more of his blood. She looked back around to face his captor.

"Please. I'll do **anything**; just let him out of here! He could die!" She couldn't stress enough. A loud belt of laughter echoed around the room as he looked down at the girl.

"And you think that I would give a damn if he died? Ha! Good riddance, that's what I say! It just leaves one less piece of scum for me to deal with! If he's not strong enough to keep him alive then he shouldn't be roaming around Las Noches to begin with!" She desperately began to think of something as he began to make his way towards the exit. Oh, there had to be something she could do! There had to be…

The girl stumbled forward a couple steps. "Wait, please!" The beast stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Well, it was now or never "What about an exchange?"

"You?" he growled with a frown. "You would take his place?" What the hell? He wasn't expecting to heat that come from the girl…

"Ichigo! N-no! I f-forbid this!" Isshin protested between his unsettled coughing fits. She looked back at him. "I told you already, I won't lose you as well..." Turning back towards the deal maker.

"Would you consider letting him go if I did?" She noticed a clawed hand rise to stroke his barely visible chin. Now this wasn't something he thought of. Not that he didn't find the whole thing quite amusing; he actually found the whole thing funny as hell, truth is. In the darkness a smirk appeared, soon followed by another round of cackling.

"What the hell? Sure, I'll let him go…" She let out a sigh of relief. "But…you have to stay here forever, never to leave these grounds, and listen to my every command." She lowered her head, staring at her scuffed shoes. Of course she was going to do this, she **had** to. Goat-Face needed help and she was willing to do anything to get him to it. She raised your eyes to confirm their deal when said orange-haired teen realized that she had no idea what she'd be staying with.

"Hey, may I see your face?" The smirk grew wider as the towering figure leaned forward so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Her honey brown eyes widened in surprise and stumbled backwards. Well, she wasn't exactly prepared for that to happen. Long, flowing teal hair with a matching set of cyan eyes, tattoos along the eyes -in a darker shade- that moved along until they connected with long turquoise ears and light baby blue on the underside, and what also appeared to be a chipped white bone above them resting against his forehead. His body also covered in hard armour appearing to look like well chiselled bones, and a long armoured tail swishing behind him. However, the front of the armour resembled that of an open shirt with a black collar raised a little to the neck. He was nicely built, but Ichigo was a bit too distraught to indulge herself. Not to mention, he also had a set of razor sharp canines that could be seen when he spoke. He also appeared to have claws on his hands with black paws.

The smirk widened as she turned once again and took hold of her Farthers' hands through the bars. Isshin leaned his head against the cool metal. "Ichigo, I won't let you do this for me!" You smiled lightly at him and leaned your head against the bars. Ichigo began to shake her head gently giving a suggesting look, '_You don't have a choice in the matter, silly_'

Giving one last smile to her Father, she stood and faced the smirking beast. She took a couple steps towards him before giving a nod. "You have yourself a deal." A vicious smile replaced the smirk as he raced by you towards the door.

"It's your loss!"

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly as the door behind her unlocked. Yes, she was afraid; very afraid. But was willing to push down that fear for a while if it meant getting Goat-Face out of here safely. Isshin stumbled through the door and grabbed your hands.

"Ichigo, what are you doing? I've lived my life, you're too young!" She smiled and shook her head, reaching out to mess with his hair. However, Isshin let out a cry as he was dragged away. Ichigo let out a whimper and made to go after them, but soon tripped and they disappeared from sight. With Goat-Face now gone, and his goofy yet calming prescience with him, all her fear and sorrow welled up inside of her and began silently sobbing.

From his position still at the wall, Renji looked away to give the girl a little privacy. After a few moments, he heard his Master climbing back up the steps. When he came into view Renji moved forward a little.

"Hey, uh, Master?"

"**What****?**" he snarled at the candlestick. Renji smiled up at him from his position on the wall.

"Well, since the lady is going to be staying with us for, you know, forever, I was thinking that maybe you should offer her a room instead of that nasty cell," he quietly suggested. His Master glared and let a growl work its way into his throat as he walked on. Renji sighed and crossed his arms, muttering to himself. "Fine, fine, commit suicide off the gentleman scale then."

Hearing her new "Master" approaching she sat up and began to wipe her tears away quickly. Once she managed to stand, she looked up to see him looking away with his arms crossed, frowning and glaring at the broken wall. Suddenly, she felt her anger rise through her body and sadness cease. As she stood up and lunged herself at the beast. Said beast watched in slight amusement as she began to pound on his chest, getting in a few good punches here and there.

"I hate you! You didn't even let me say goodbye to him! You didn't even let me…" Her hand slipped to her side, still in a tight fist as her anger vented, it slowly began to dissolve as she accepted her fate. In its place came the sorrow once again. Not knowing what to do, whether to feel sorry for you or to just be plain disgusted, he just stood there watching the girl cry and whimper against his chest, her head hanging low. Once she'd finished he let out an agitated sigh.

"Now that you're done being a whiny bitch, I'll show you to your room…" he mumbled turning away towards the stair. You looked around at the whitewashed walls around you.

"M-My room?" she questioned. "But I thought…" He pivoted on the balls of his feet and gestured around him angrily.

"You would rather stay up here?" he demanded. She jumped back a little still frightened due to her scared state and proceeded to shake her head. He sighed "Then shut up and let me show you to your god damn room!" Why did he ever agree to this? He was trying to be somewhat nice and then she went and questioned it? Tch, women are so damn irritating!

As he walked down the stairs, he grabbed Renji quite harshly and held it up to light their way. Not that he needed him, he just figured he'd take that smirking bastard with him so that he could smash him against the wall later on.

So, the three of them walked in an awkward silence through the halls with Ichigo quietly looking around at everything they passed by. In hopes of somewhat easing the tension, she looked around his arm. "So, umm, what's your name?" The beast glared, telling you to back away from him. So she stopped then started walking again a couple steps after, back where she started. After a moment he growled "My name is Grimmjow." He spat his name over his shoulder, facing the girl momentarily.

She scrunched her face. What kind of name is Grimmjow? Oh well, it at least opened the doors for a few nicknames though. She wondered how long she would end up living here if she started calling him Grimm. Hmm...

From his position in Grimmjow's clutch, Renji gave his Master a look. Grimmjow glared and said nothing. Eventually the look grew to agitating to ignore. "What is it?" he hissed low enough for the girl behind to not hear. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Say something to her!" Grimmjow sighed and glared at the candlestick before racking his brains. What the hell was he supposed to say in a time like this? Shit, he knew he should've listened to Orihime's rants about this kinda' stuff.

"You should get used to being here quite quickly, there's plenty to do…" he said glancing at the thin yet tall girl over his shoulder. Oh god, this was torture to him! Why does he have to do this and not Renji? Renji ignored the pained look his master was giving him, sternly gesturing for him to go on. "Since you're going to be staying here…you can go anywhere you want…." He paused and looked over at you again. "Except for the West End, understand?" he ended harshly.

"What's in the West End?" she asked curiously. He's probably hiding something in there. She was about to chuckle to herself when he spun around, rage radiating off his body.

"Do **not** question me," he snarled. After seeing her frightened face, he turned around and refused to say another word. _Calm, think calm._ Without another word he turned and continued down the hall. She hesitated at first, but followed him nonetheless. It would suck if she got lost in here.

The three didn't walk much further after that, coming to a stop before two large doors. He opened the door and held it open as she took a couple steps inside her new room. It was large and lavishly decorated with bright colours that she secretly approved of but would never say that aloud. Against the wall were a large canopy bed, multiple empty bookshelves, a dresser, and a coat rack, two large windows and a large wardrobe. Grimmjow watched curiously as the girl looked around quietly.

"If you need anything, just yell and my servants will get it for you," he explained. Renji was on the verge of ramming his head against the door as Grimmjow left silent. Was he going to have to do this all himself? God, his Master was definitely a hopeless case when it came to people!

"Dinner, you should invite the girl to dinner!" he urged. Grimmjow looked up at the candlestick with a surprised look. He wanted him to…? Hell no! He was being too nice already! Renji crossed his arms and gave his Master a weary look. Grimmjow growled and pinched the bridge of his nose...

"You're going... No, you will join me for dinner! So I demand you get hungry!" With that he slammed the door behind him. Ichigo stood for a moment before flopping down on to the bed and let out an angry scream into the covers and started to cry and whimper once more. All her anger was gone and she held the quilt tightly. She watched as the sand blew around outside the window. This was for the best. Goat-Face was safe now and he was going to be all right. That's all that matters, right. . . ?

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter so far, it took a little while to get the Plot done but I'm happy with this so far, until next time!**

**Edit: I just edited this a little bit the next chapter should be out soon though c:**


End file.
